Dork
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: In many ways, Tadashi Hamada was a huge dork. This was just one of the reasons. (Also known as the time Tadashi completely overthought his first kiss with GoGo.) (Tomadashi Oneshot)
_Rated T for GoGo's mouth._

(*)

 _There's something different about him today_ , GoGo thought decidedly to herself, as she watched Tadashi adjust that stupid baseball cap of his for the nth time that day. She and Tadashi were alone in the lab that day, since everyone but the two of them had decided to call an early night. GoGo didn't mind the company, especially since she actually enjoyed his presence, but his little movements were starting to become more frequent and noticeable. Earlier, the bill of his hat was a few centimeters to the right. Then, he just flipped it on backwards. After looking at himself with a disgusted expression on his face (using the window as a mirror, of all things), he just turned it back around to the way it was before. Now, it was edging itself towards the left.

GoGo didn't normally bug herself with Tadashi's little quirks, but she couldn't help but be concerned. And annoyed, too, but more concerned. Tadashi had the tendency to fidget around when he had something on his mind; GoGo, as well as everyone else in the lab, knew that. But this was something else, since he was fidgeting around more than usual, and it was starting to get on GoGo's nerves.

"All right, Hamada, spill." She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, a no-nonsense look on her face.

"What? There's nothing to spill," he replied automatically, his face devoid of emotion.

GoGo rose an eyebrow at this. Tadashi? _Emotionless?_ Who was he trying to fool? "I'm not taking any bullshit from you, Hamada. Your hat is bugging me." She would have liked to blame it on PMS, but alas, she wasn't due to become a moody, chocolate-devouring monster for another two weeks.

"My hat?" he asked, a confused expression on his face. "There's nothing wrong…" He cut off his own sentence as GoGo stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "…with my hat," Tadashi finished, his face turning a shade of pink.

Oblivious to the blushing Hamada, GoGo shook her head. "You've been fidgeting with that damn thing the whole afternoon," she pointed out, actually reaching up to poke the bill of his baseball cap. "It's getting distracting."

He laughed weakly, and inconspicuously took a step backward. "Sorry about that. It's just – uh, angles."

"Angles?"

"Yeah. It's… homework for my physics class."

"But that has nothing to do with-"

"Just trust me on this."

She finally just shrugged, and turned back to her bike. "Fine. Okay. Whatever you say. Just… stop being distracting," GoGo muttered, and turned back to her bike. Of course, it didn't help that even despite the little gestures, GoGo was already plenty distracted by Tadashi Hamada _alone_.

She hadn't expected to catch _feelings_ , of all things. Feelings were annoying, and distracted her. She had a hard time enough trying to balance school work with her other extra-curricular activities ( _Read: Secret drag races every first Sunday of the week._ ), but now she had to deal with a million-or-something butterflies that suddenly came to life inside her stomach whenever Tadashi Hamada was around.

GoGo stifled a sigh, and reached for a screwdriver on her work bench, but not before she caught a glimpse of Tadashi on the other side of the lab, using his index finger to tilt his baseball cap upwards.

GoGo muttered a few choice expletives under her breath, and Tadashi paled. "I can explain!"

"Is it _really_ too much to ask from you?" GoGo asked rhetorically, standing up once again, and making her way over to Tadashi's workplace.

"Why are you so bugged about it anyway?" Tadashi asked, a pout forming on his face.

GoGo blushed, and threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know! I just find it _distracting_."

"And we _all_ know how you don't want to be distracted," Tadashi replied sarcastically. GoGo narrows her eyes at him. This is _his_ way of getting the attention off of him, and he knows that she knows this. So why is he so desperate to get her to stop questioning his motives?

"Ugh," GoGo grunted out, and walked away from him, her hands balled into fists. "Forget this. I can't deal with you. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He was silent as she stalked over to her area, a scowl on her face. She stuffed all of her school things into her trademark messenger bag, and saved a last look for him while she paused at the doorway. "Don't forget to turn off the lights," she drawled, and thought it was unnecessary. He wouldn't forget. He was _Tadashi_.

He was _perfect_.

She shook her head wearily, and walked away without waiting to see if he had wished her a good evening, or at least said good-bye. As she walked out of the building, GoGo contemplated on her unwanted feelings. GoGo would have gladly slammed her head into a wall repeatedly. Feelings were annoying and unnecessary, and they were distracting and tiring. They confused her, and sent her in unwanted tailspins. Feelings made little cracks in the walls she so successfully built up around her heart, and she wasn't going to put all that work away for nothing.

GoGo jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled around, her heart pumping in her chest. "Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost," Tadashi said, looking worried for her.

"Sorry for being wrapped up in my thoughts," she snapped, hiking her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"I, um, I've actually been calling out to you since you left," Tadashi tried again. She tried to ignore the fact that his hand was _still_ on her shoulder. "You didn't seem to hear me."

"No shit, Sherlock," GoGo muttered. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just – I wanted to apologize," he said quickly. "And explain why I've been a bit… fidgety."

"Okay," GoGo said, and looked up at him.

Tadashi dragged a hand down his face, his larger hand covering his mouth and chin as he looked at anything but her. " _I wanted to make sure my hat wouldn't get in the way when I kissed you._ " His voice was muffled, and it was obvious that he was muffling his voice on purpose, but GoGo still heard quite clearly what he was saying.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't drag her eyes away from his face. "Oh."

If anything, her one-word response only seemed to make Tadashi even _more_ nervous, and he just started blurting out his thoughts. "Well, I mean, this isn't something I thought about _today_ , it's just that I-" His face turned a dangerously bright red. "I've been thinking about it for a while, you know, k-kissing you, and I just thought it would be embarrassing if I just swooped in for the kiss and then have my hat smack you straight in the forehead."

She cleared her throat, and his attention was drawn back to her immediately. GoGo ignored the butterflies in her stomach (certain that they had undergone some sort of _mitosis_ in the past few minutes, thanks to a certain idiot), and continued to look up at him. "Well, you're never going to know unless you try, right?" He froze, her answer surprising him. After a small chuckle, GoGo brought up her hands to either side of his face, and gently tugged him down so that their faces were nearly level. "Did you know that you're such a dork?"

Tadashi turned an even darker shade of red, and laughed nervously. "I kind of had an idea. Hiro tells me all the time." GoGo started to reply, which would have probably been something _truly_ snarky. Truth be told, he'd never know what she would say, since he cut her off.

He leaned forward and closed the gap between them, one of his hands on her lower back, pressing her closer to him, and the other hand tilting her chin up so that she was angled up perfectly against him. GoGo closed her eyes at the contact, suddenly overwhelmed by how soft and passionate a person could be at the same time. Her hands drifted down from his ace, until her small arms encircled his neck. Just when the kiss was starting to slow down, one of her hands made its' way to Tadashi's collar and pulled him closer, rekindling the kiss.

They finally broke for air, and they spent a good few seconds staring at each other, eyes wide and hearts wide open. "So…"

"So what?" GoGo asked, still breathing heavily.

"Did it hit you in the forehead?"

He looked genuinely concerned for her. GoGo's walls crumbled with his question, and she couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to bury her face in his chest. "Dork."

" _Your_ dork," he replied, a faint smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

(*)

 _These two are my weakness. Stupid hat. Stupid, stupid, stupid hat._

 _Any grammatical or spelling errors you noticed? Cookies for the people who point it out nicely. I have this tendency of posting things I come up with at dawn without a second glance._

 _Ahh, personal headcanon that GoGo's favorite expression (at least whenever Tadashi's involved) is 'No shit, Sherlock.'_

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
